


Something Bad

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Fan Video of Nicole and Wynonna to "Somethin' Bad" by Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert.What a brOTP and a genius comedic duo.





	Something Bad

 

I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. These two are hilarious! 


End file.
